chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean Capet
Dean Capet is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the eldest of the triplets belonging to Avril and Phillippe Capet. He has one younger triplet brother, Samuel Capet and one younger triplet sister, Lowri Capet. Aside from them, he has six other sisters and six other brothers. He is the only triplet with no abilities. Appearance Dean's eyes are almost exactly like his father's eyes, the colouring impossible to place. In certain lights, they look like the same blue that his triplets share, and in others, they look green. In the dark, they look brown, and often appear to be hazel. He is very handsome, and stands one inch taller than Lowri Capet at 6ft1. Dean is broad shouldered, and very muscular. His skin is lightly tanned, and he has light brown hair, that he tends to keep spiked up. As a child, his hair was more blonde than brown, and it would have darkened in his teenage years, should he have reached them. Family & Relationships Dean is the second son of Avril and Phillippe Capet, making him a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven, and he is the eldest of triplet children. He also has one living uncle on his maternal side, Dean Ellana. He has many siblings: *Jack Capet is his oldest brother *Summer and Autumn Capet are his older twin sisters *Samuel and Lowri Capet are his triplet siblings *Phoebe, Stella, Carina and Danielle Capet are his younger quadruplet sisters *Caleb, Kyler, Levi, Chase and Vyasah Capet are his younger quintuplet brothers *Annie May, Stefan, Chris, Ashley and Laurie Capet are his younger sextruplet siblings Gifts & Abilities Dean possesses all of the normal gifts and abilities which all vampires share. He's immortal, and will not age further now he's adult, and he is exceptionally strong and fast. He's also more mentally advanced than any human, has enhanced senses, and can sense other supernatural species. His strength and speed are his most advanced vampiric traits. Being part type 1 vampire, his skin is impenetrable, protected by a thick vampiric layer which shields him from harm, and he's venomous, able to turn a human into a vampire with a bite. However, he doesn't possess any additional unique ability on top of all of these. Personality Dean is quite vain, and quite funny, with a smart-ass attitude. He isn't stupid, but he pretends to be, often, and he's brave to the point of reckless. He believes fear to be a luxury he doesn't have. He's very close to his triplet siblings, and protective over all of his younger siblings. Home Like the rest of his family and coven, Dean lives in a beautiful, immense palace outside Otsu in Japan. The home is large and impressive, built in the traditional Japanese style, and it and its accompanying grounds were specifically created by Tomas Reddan for the coven. The house consists of 6 stories. The first story, an underground one, consists solely of cells used to contain those who'd tried to attack the coven or who'd broken their laws. The ground floor is dedicated to state purposes, and contains a crown room, a throne room and soundproof meeting rooms which are impossible to eavesdrop on. There is also a secret library, known only to a few members. This floor can be accessed separatedly from the floors above, where the coven live, in order to separate state business from their everyday lives. The second floor contains a kitchen, living and reception rooms, breakfast rooms and dining rooms, another library, a well-equipped gym, an indoor swimming pool and a cinema room. The next 2 floors contain bedrooms, guestrooms, ensuites, bathrooms, shower-rooms, playrooms and nurseries. The final floor is an attic which spans the entire building and which is occupied and used by the Goldston wolf pack. The grounds are extensive, spanning for miles. They contain gardens, a training yard, Guardhomes, swimming pools, sportgrounds, woods, wilderlands, lakes and streams. In some directions they reach the coast, and the coven have their own cliffs and private beach. Etymology Dean is an English name meaning "Valley; dean". There is also a Forest of Dean in England, and Dean is also the name for an authority figure, normally at American Universities. He was named after his maternal uncle, Dean Ellana. His surname is Capet which means "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, Caleb is a member of the Firelock Coven, the leaders of the Vampire world, and that could be a reference to that. History Dean was the eldest of the triplets born, and he was born almost an hour before Sam and Lowri. After he was born, he simply sat on the floor and waited for his younger siblings' births. He was named after his mother's brother, Dean Ellana. Aidan, Riley and Jensen Firelock-Reddan were also born on the same day. After a few weeks, the triplets asked Sienna Best to accelerate their age and make them adults, originally just to experiment, but they all chose to remain at this new age. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters